


leave before the lights come on (then you don't have to see what you've done)

by thedorkone



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: 4.09, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:10:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2680346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedorkone/pseuds/thedorkone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you’re pissed. you’re furious. she’s reckless and unafraid and you’re furious. (you’re worried, you’re scared, she’s going to get herself killed and you’re <em>scared</em>).</p>
            </blockquote>





	leave before the lights come on (then you don't have to see what you've done)

she walks out of the department store with a scowl on her face and a gun in her hand and you breathe properly again for the first time since She told you Shaw’s cover had been blown. 

your voice cracks when you tell her to get on the bike, but your eyes don’t waver and your foot is stable on the accelerator as you speed away (you feel her against your back, she’s warm and solid and your hands grip the handle a little bit tighter).

 

*

 

you’re stuck in the back of a truck and you pretend not to hear her when she says you can let go (she’s short, so short in front of you when you drag her to a corner and cover her body with yours).

she shrugs you off and steps away, you fake a smile and pretend you didn’t need the contact (she let you hold onto her longer than she should have anyway). 

 

*

 

you’re pissed. you’re furious. she’s reckless and unafraid and you’re furious. (you’re worried, you’re scared, she’s going to get herself killed and you’re _scared_ ).

it’s not that you don’t trust her to handle herself (you do). you don’t think she gets how close she got to a bullet in her head so you need to _make_ her get it.

you tell her that, and she doesn’t look at you

(until she does, and you have to look away. you need to keep moving anyway).

 

*

 

she’s talking to Harold and you can feel her restlessness coming off in waves that hit you as you keep on the look out (samaritan’s operatives are hunting her down and she is not scared)

(you are)

 

*

 

she says she doesn’t need protection. (you know that. you still need to protect her).

she wants in on the action. she steps closer to you and looks at you (she looks like trouble).

she’s relentless and ruthless in her quest for information. she forces your hand and you hate her, hate her, hate her (you don’t. you hate yourself for caving in, but she wants to do the protecting and you’re terrified)

she’s smug as you drag her away (she doesn’t know she didn’t win).

 

*

 

you stare at her back longer than you should before you steel your resolve and knock her out. (the syringe feels heavy in your hand as you plunge it in her neck. she didn’t leave you any other choice).

her hand around your neck is surprise and anger and betrayal and she holds onto you until her eyes roll into her head (you sink down to the floor with her, you won’t let her fall this time)

she says she will end you (she doesn’t know she already has).

 

**Author's Note:**

> My feelings leaked all over the keyboard and I couldn't stop them. All my love to nirky for putting up with me at 2 am.
> 
> Title from Leave Before The Lights Come On - Arctic Monkeys


End file.
